BleachWarrior of Thunder and Chaos
by rahar1theproud
Summary: A loving brother loses his sister to a hollow disguised as a soul reaper. He falls for the disguise and wages war against the Soul Society
1. Chapter 1

**Six years before Ichigo became a Soul Reaper…**

Outside of the 10th Squad barracks, on a balcony stood a young man of normal build with slicked back black hair and a chinstrap beard. He had a ring on his left eyebrow and his Zanpakuto was held diagonally across the front of his waist.

"Hey Akanehime," said the black-haired young man to a long, red haired girl.

"Yes Ryuu?" said the red haired girl, smiling.

"Remember when we were in the Soul Academy together?" he asked leaning on a rail.

"Yeah and how you had and still have a crush on Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she giggled.

"Shhhhh! She could be coming at any…" he was whispering with a red face.

"I'm not deaf you know," said Rangiku Matsumoto, a tall buxom, strawberry blond woman of much allure. "I'm not blind either. Of course I know you have a crush on me." Ryuu blushed immensely and looked down at his feet after he caught himself staring at her.

"I uh…I…umm…I don't know what to say," he replied bashfully.

"I know what you can say," she said with a sultry smile. Then, she cleared her throat and said formally and assertively, "Akanehime Raiden and Ryuu Raiden!"

"Akanehime and Ryuu reporting for duty!" they said together as they stood at attention. Rangiku came close to Ryuu's face causing him to reel back in surprise. She forced him to the railing as he squeaked out, "Lieu-Lieutenant what are you doing?" She softly kissed him and winked over at Akanehime who was trying to contain her laughter. Rangiku slowly moved her head away from Ryuu and whispered, "This will never happen again. Our ranks are too far apart...there would be too much animosity in the squad. And most of all," she said looking away from his eyes, "Our captain wouldn't approve." She then whipped her head to face Akanehime. As she did this, her hair swiped Ryuu in the face and he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was intoxicatingly sensual. She smiled and waved at Akanehime before walking away. As she retreated towards the indoors, Ryuu collapsed to the floor not believing what happened. Akanehime burst out laughing.

Shortly after, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain walked by. "Good morning, Captain!" exclaimed Akanehime, stifling her hilarity. He stood much shorter than his Lieutenant. He had spiked white hair and his Zanpakuto was strapped to his back.

"I'm glad I found you two. Ryuu, I need you to take reports to the Head Captain," Ryuu looked up and immediately regained his footing. "Akanehime, you're coming with me on a mission to the real world," said Toshiro.

"Where _are_ the reports?" asked Ryuu looking around as he entered his captain's office.

"They are on my desk, it isn't hard to miss." Ryuu had a confused look on his face and thought: _That was odd. What does he mean by not hard to miss_? He then saw a stack of papers that was as tall as the captain. Toshiro, Akanehime, and Rangiku left as Ryuu dropped his jaw and stood in the doorway frozen with shock. When he finally mustered his wits, he picked up the large stack and slowly, with much encumbrance, carried the stack of papers to the 1st division barracks. He was hoping that Head Captain Shigekuni Genryu-Sai Yamamoto would be around so he could hand deliver the reports.

He was hoping that there would be no wind. Luckily for Ryuu there wasn't. He got to the 1st division barracks after a pain staking hike. He looked around in the barracks for an officer and saw Retsu Unohana, a tall black haired woman, smiling…again. "Excuse me Captain Unohana? I have reports from Captain Hitsugaya that I need to give to Head Captain Yamamoto. Is he available?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to say this but no. He's with somebody important," she replied. "I can take those reports to him for you." Ryuu quickly set them down and half-muttered a thank you. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah…who's he with that's so important?" asked Ryuu bluntly, with a bit of frustration.

"I'm sorry dear but I just don't know," she responded with a smile. They exchanged quick goodbyes and Ryuu headed back towards the 10th division barracks. All he could do was wait for Toshiro and Akanehime to get back. He soon felt two, very ominous sources of reiatsu and one that was growing weaker. Terror consumed him and he felt a sweat come over his body. The weaker spirit he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm coming Akanehime, I'm coming!_ Ryuu thought while running through Karakura Town trying to pin-point the sources of Spirit Pressure. Then, he saw a plume of ice particles and dust on the horizon. _That must be where Hitsugaya and the others are. I've gotta get there fast!_ He then focused his attention to that area and Flash Stepped to it.

When he got there he saw a Hollow that resembled a Large, Tusked Bear. It was violently swinging its large tusks at many soul reapers. Many of them were able to keep dodging its attacks but were slowly losing vigor. The Hollow was taking several attacks but was receiving no damage. Ryuu found his sister standing in a confused stance holding her Zanpakuto. He ran towards her and yelled, "Use it!"

"Break, Howaido Urufu," she whispered as her zanpakutou turned into a spear with an ice-blue blade. On each side of the spear head the blade curved out to resemble a crescent moon. The air turned cold around her as she thrusted at the Hollow, freezing it in place. The ice shattered only to reveal that the Hollow was using some sort of force field and that Akanehime dispelled it. This only angered the mindless beast. It swung a fistful of claws at her but she was too scared to move and took three large slashes to the midsection. Ryuu tried to flash step to her but as soon as he reached his destination the Hollow gored him, sending him backwards into a wall. He could feel that his ribs were crushed and could hardly breathe but mustered the strength to use his Shikai.

"Strike, Kaminari Hagane!" he hissed. His zanpakutou turned into a great sword that was wider from the middle to the top of the blade than the bottom of the blade near the hilt. He stumbled to his feet. He stood weakened from the Hollow's attack but his spirit was much stronger than his body. Ryuu walked past Toshiro who grabbed him by the collar of his shihauksho and said, "I'm not sure how you got here but I know you couldn't have gotten through the Senkaimon without clearance. You will stand down and return to the 10th squad barracks immediately." Ryuu simply shook free.

"Fuck you Toshiro," he cursed. "Kumo no Saji!" He thrust his Shikai forward sending a lightning bolt at the charging hollow, directly impacting the mask. It shattered and leaving the Hollow to turn into Spirit Particle. Everyone was surprised at Ryuu's strength. Rangiku shook from her amazement and ran to Akanehime, immediately using healing Kido on her. Within a matter of an hour she was healed while Ryuu and Toshiro were keeping their distance from each other.

Akanehime sat up looking for her brother. She went to stand up but was stopped by Rangiku who was saying, "You need to rest."

"But what about Ryuu, what if he got hurt?" asked Akanehime.

"I'll go see," smiled Rangiku, trying to comfort Akanehime. She walked over to Ryuu who was sitting on a curb. "Hey, how do you feel?" she asked as she sat next to him. He didn't respond all he did was stare at Toshiro giving orders. Rangiku was fed up with his stubbornness. "As your Lieutenant I order you to tell me how you feel!"

"Just watch," he simply said. Ryuu simply walked over to his captain. Rangiku felt something bad hit the pit of her stomach. But to her surprise Ryuu held up his wrists and said, "Take me back to the barracks. I'm ready for my punishment."

"I'm surprised to see you act like this," said the Captain.

"But brother-" said Akanehime in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself right now," smiled Ryuu to try to instill comfort in his sister. Then, he felt a strange source of spirit pressure. He looked back at Akanehime only to see another Soul Reaper stab it's Zanpakuto through her. Her body was frozen with pain and fear. Her torso went rigid. Akanehime fell to the ground as soon as the sword relinquished from her body and was too weak to move. Ryuu broke free from the crowd and rushed to his dying sister. He turned her over and held her head on his arm. She was shaking and barely made out the words "I don't want to die".

"It'll be alright Akanehime! We can use more healing Kido, and you'll be-" Ryuu paused when he saw her body start to convulse in a bloody mess. "No no no no no! Stay with me! We have to save you! _I_ have to save you!" With that she was gone. The face he was holding was now faded and nothing. He looked up at the Soul Reaper that had just killed the only family he's ever had with eyes bloodshot with tears and pure rage. He retrieved his Zanpakuto quickly and didn't even bother to go to Shikai. The mysterious Soul Reaper did nothing but smile wickedly. When Ryuu raised his weapon to kill the Soul Reaper, he heard a female voice scream out, "Bakudo Number 63! Sajo Sabaku!"

Ryuu's arms tightened and were soon locked behind his back. His sword fell from his grasp and clanged against the pavement. He writhed to try and break free but to no avail. The mystery man raised _his_ weapon to kill Ryuu. Before the blow could be dealt Ryuu was pulled away. Ryuu saw his captain rush in to deal with the unknown Soul Reaper. Bodies spilled forward to help Toshiro fight but it blocked his vision Rangiku appeared in front of Ryuu as he struggled to free himself.

"Stop struggling! You'll only hurt yourself," she commanded. It seemed to only aggravate him more. She then placed his head onto the front of her shoulder and he immediately stopped struggling. He closed his eyes and kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again until he fell asleep or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuu slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the 4th Division's Medical Station, lying in a bed. He remembered that his ribs were injured as he found it hard to breathe. He looked around and saw Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, milling about. He sat up and groaned which grabbed their attention.

"He's awake now Captain," said Isane

"Good. Ryuu, the Head Captain has requested for you once you are feeling better. Are you feeling well enough?" asked Unohana.

"Sure." Ryuu got to his feet slowly favoring his chest. He then got dressed in his normal Shihauksho and left after thanking the two 4th Division officers. Ryuu slowly made it to Yamamoto's office and opened the sliding door to see the Head Captain sitting in his chair, his eyes fixed on paperwork.

"Excuse me, Head Captain. You wanted to see me?" said Ryuu.

"Ahh, Ryuu. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant."

"Good…I understand your sister was unfortunately slain at the hands of a Hollow-"

"But that's impossible! I just saw her yesterday," Ryuu interrupted.

"Are you saying you don't remember?"

"Why, what happened?"

"It is as I said, your sister was killed by a Hollow. I do not know how to properly offer my condolences in these types of situations, except to say that she did her duty and she did it well. If it wasn't for her many more soul reapers would have been killed," said Yamamoto. Ryuu stood there stunned not knowing how to reply. "I know the grief may be too near for this but, I would like you to duel a soul reaper named Ichiro in the 10th Division's dojo. You are dismissed." Ryuu bowed and worked his way to the 10th Division's dojo not quite remembering his meeting with the Head Captain.

When he reached his destination, he noticed that the dojo was filled to the brim with many soul reapers including captains and lieutenants. The only part that was not filled was the area where Ryuu and the soul reaper Ichiro were to duel. Ryuu also noticed his cousin, Rizzen Raiden, standing amongst the squad 11 members. Rizzen was a normal sized soul reaper with long black hair covering half of his face. Ryuu went up to him and said, "So, where is what's-his-name?"

"You mean Ichiro? He's over there waiting for you to enter the ring," pointed Rizzen. "Don't forget what I taught you." Ryuu and his cousin go way back. When Ryuu first entered the Soul Academy, Rizzen mentored him and taught him the way of the sword. Ryuu learned to fight as if he was always outnumbered, learning maneuvers and stances of old. Ryuu looked over and saw a young soul reaper with short black hair wearing a necklace with many white stones around his neck. _This must be him_, he thought. Ryuu walked over to the area where Ichiro and he were to duel. Both he and Ichiro shook hands and introduced themselves. They were both given their Bokken and both started in the normal Kendo stance after the gong rung. Each moved around the ring in a slow circle. Ryuu went for the first attack by bringing his Bokken above his head and swinging it down at Ichiro. Ichiro easily blocked it and started his attack by pushing Ryuu's Bokken to his right side and went for a diagonal slash to the right side of Ryuu's neck, stopping before it would hit him.

"One point for Ichiro!" yelled a mediator. Ryuu was surprised at this young man's swordsmanship. The two duelists went back to their starting stance. Ryuu pressed the attack again only to be disarmed by a loud thwack to his Bokken by Ichiro's effortless parry. "Another point for Ichiro!" shouted the mediator. That round was over and after some officiating the two resumed their stance. But then, Ryuu changed his. He put his Bokken in his left hand and brought it back to where his left hand was parallel to his cheek. Also, he extended his right arm outwards with his hand open.

"What's he doing?" asked Rangiku walking towards Rizzen.

"He's using the 11th Squad's old Sasori stance," he replied after he realized who was asking him.

"11th Squad? How'd he learn it?"

"I taught him."

"Then how come I've never seen it?"

"Supposedly, before Captain Zaraki became a captain, the 11th squad used the Sasori stance in fights. They quickly learned that it was inefficient compared to Kendo, but a few that had mastered it were especially deadly. It usually consists of stabs and parries for attack and dodges and weapon grabbing for defense."

"I sure hope Ryuu knows what he's doing."

"Don't count on it," scoffed Rizzen. Ichiro was confused as to what Ryuu was doing but soon gained his wits. _If I target his right arm and keep him from using his left, I should win this round no problem_, thought Ichiro. Ichiro went on the offensive and swung at Ryuu's right arm. Ryuu simply grabbed Ichiro's Bokken and mustered all his strength to throw him out of the ring.

"One point for Ryuu!" yelled the mediator. However, a second official whispered in his ear. "And another point for Ichiro!"

"What?" complained Ryuu looking straight at the mediator. Ichiro took this opportunity to attack Ryuu's flank, but Ryuu was quick. Before the blow could be made, Ryuu switched hands with his Bokken and parried Ichiro's attack. Ryuu then quickly thumped him on the forehead with his weapon.

"Another point for Ryuu!" That round was over and each duelist took a 5 minute break to regain their stamina. Once they were ready, they resumed their previous stances: Ichiro using Kendo and Ryuu using the Sasori stance. The two tuned out the crowd to focus on each other's moves. For the onlookers, the two almost seemed to synchronize their movements respectfully to each others' stances. The attack started simultaneously, with both Ichiro and Ryuu trading blows and parries. The spectators were stunned by the profoundness of each others' swordsmanship. Finally, Ryuu grabs Ichiro's Bokken and goes for a stab to the throat. He stopped before the point of the blade hits Ichiro's larynx. The mediator is astonished but soon shouts, "This duel ends in a draw!" The two duelists slowly lowered their wooden swords and bowed. They returned to their respective squad members. Rizzen walks towards Ryuu and says, "I am disappointed with you. You accepted a draw. You know our family code. Your enemy's defeat is second to none. Accept victory or death, no in-betweens."

"What was I supposed to do? Besides, he fights well for a boy."

"Just don't lose next time!" Rizzen returned to his squad as Ichiro approached Ryuu.

"That was fun! We should duel again sometime," said Ichiro. Ryuu just simply nodded. "Head Captain Yamamoto has invited both you and me to a tea ceremony. Do you accept?"

"I'll be there," Ryuu replied with a grin. Unbeknownst to Ryuu, this meeting will change him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuu went to the 1st Division's barracks led by Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe. The stoic lieutenant slid open a door where Ichiro and Yamamoto were waiting. Ryuu sat down as the three of them went through the formalities of the Japanese tea ceremony. After the ceremony, Ichiro and Ryuu were exchanging battle tactics for dueling. Yamamoto piped in and said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but you seem to be taking your loss in stride."

"What loss? We were in a draw," replied Ryuu with a confused look.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"What?"

"Ryuu…your sister is dead," Yamamoto stated bluntly. Ryuu couldn't believe what he was hearing._ How could I have not known this?_ He thought After many minutes, he asked "How?"

"She was killed in action." Ryuu was dumbfounded but soon his memories washed over him. His face contorted into a look of confusion, then sadness, then anger. His emotions strengthened him to the point where he crushed his tea cup.

"'She did her duty,'" he scoffed, "'She was killed in action.'" He then looked up at Yamamoto and raised his voice as the painful memories played in his mind, "She was terrified! But most of all…she was murdered by a Soul Reaper!" He quickly rose to his feet, as did Ichiro, while Lieutenant Sasakibe rushed in with his hand gripping his sheathed Zanpakuto. Yamamoto held up his hand to keep the two on standby.

"Speak your mind Ryuu," replied the hardened old man.

"You're a senile old man who's in too much love with himself to care about those who do his dirty work!"

"How dare you!" shouted Ichiro. Ryuu then took a swing at Ichiro, but it was a blind swing as Ichiro easily blocked it. This bought Chojiro enough time to cast a binding Kido to Ryuu. For the second time, Ryuu was bound by Kido at the worst time. "Take him away and confiscate his Zanpakuto at once," bellowed Yamamoto. Ryuu was then being dragged out by Chojiro and a few guards.

"I _will_ have my vengeance! I swear it!" he yelled. "I _will_ crush the Soul Society and bring the Seireitei down on your head!" Chojiro then grabbed Ryuu's Zanpakuto to ensure that he would not use it if he broke the Kido spell. Ryuu was then dragged off to the Nest of Maggots, where they keep dangerous Soul Reapers who may become a threat. Here the inmates are kept on the 2nd Division's detention grounds. It is a weapons-free area and anyone going in must submit their Zanpakutos at the door. Ryuu was thrown into a cell with a wicked looking prisoner as his binding was undone.

"You must be new in here," asked the man. Ryuu nodded. "So, what'd ya do?"

"I promised 'old man' Yamamoto I would tear down the Soul Society," replied Ryuu with residual hatred.

"You 'promised' him you would 'tear down the Soul Society'?" asked the rugged man. Ryuu nodded again.

The man just laughed and said, "And they call me crazy!" This angered Ryuu.

"The Soul Reapers killed my sister!" The man continued to laugh. Ryuu got up and shoved the stranger to the wall. Ryuu didn't know the man was armed…sort of. He took a sharpened rock and cut over Ryuu's right eye. He yelled out in pain and reeled back, giving the guards reason to enter the large cell. Ryuu then made a standing kick to the man's jaw, knocking him out. The guards tried to restrain Ryuu, but his strength was too much for the Onmitsukido as he sent them flying towards the prison walls. He then took a chance to escape from the main door. He got far but the Seireitei was soon alerted. He heard the bang of the wooden alarm and decided to try and hide making the training grounds his destination.

He reached the training grounds but was then confronted by his cousin, Rizzen. They stood there staring at each other, waiting for the first person to move. Rizzen slowly reached for his Zanpakuto and unsheathed it. Ryuu took a defensive stance as Rizzen moved in for the attack. However, Rizzen didn't attack Ryuu. He flash stepped behind Ryuu to block none other than Rangiku from capturing his cousin.

"Rizzen what are you doing?" shouted Rangiku.

"Ryuu, listen to me very close. Go deeper into the training grounds. There you will find a Senkaimon that will take you to the world of the living. Go to Urahara shop where a Gigai will be waiting for you," said Rizzen very calmly.

"Why should I trust you?" Ryuu said defensively.

"Because, our family is getting smaller and you are the key to its longevity. Now, go!" shouted Rizzen. Ryuu felt uncomfortably important and ran to the Senkaimon. He leapt through and was gone. Rizzen made sure that Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th Squad wouldn't tell the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads what happened to Ryuu. "If you tell anyone what happened, I'll tell them you have emotional ties to Ryuu and that _you_ helped him escape."

"You wouldn't!" she growled, still in a deadlock.

"Try me," he hissed driving her away. She grimaced at the thought of letting him stay a fugitive. Many other soul reapers arrived, looking around for any trace of Ryuu.

"Have you seen the traitor," asked Sui Fong walking towards them with her large Lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda.

"Yes. We encountered him and we each landed a blow to Ryuu but he escaped before we could finish it. If we move quickly we may catch him. A wounded animal does not make an expeditious retreat," said Rizzen, fooling them with his lie. Rangiku glared at him as the 2nd Division Onmitsukido flash stepped away. After many hours of searching they returned reporting the news. There was no sign of Ryuu.


	5. Chapter 5

**One year before Ichigo becomes a Soul Reaper…**

After 5 years of chasing a missing, rogue Soul Reaper, Yamamoto calls off the search for Ryuu Raiden. Rizzen found this to be the opportune moment to use Ryuu as a catalyst for his reign over the Seireitei.

It was a normal, sunny day out in the training grounds. Students from the Soul Academy were training under their mentors using – and learning – new techniques so that someday they can be Soul Reapers. Around midday, the sun hid behind a few clouds, giving the students a chance to find some shade. As a few minutes went by, the clouds grew in intensity and began to rain heavily. Rumbles of thunder could be heard along with flashes of lightning being seen. The students began to scramble to find a dry area when a Senkaimon opens near them. Out of it emerged a muscular man of tall stature wearing a black hakama, tabi and clogs, a red obi and a grey head band. He also had wrappings around each of his forearms and his abdomen. He had short, slicked-back black hair and a chin strap type beard. His eyes were a piercing yellow. He walked towards the students unarmed. Two official Soul Reapers stepped in front of him with their Zanpakutos at the ready, not knowing who the strange man was.

"Stop right there! I don't know who you are but I am placing you under arrest for trespassing!" said one. Frightful students hid behind the trees.

"I am merely here to claim what is rightfully mine," said the man in a deep voice.

"And what would that be?" asked the other Soul Reaper.

"Kaminari Hagane…my Zanpakuto," he said calmly, "You can get it for me now or-"

"Or what?" The large man looked at the Soul Reapers in the eyes and replied simply with, "Or I kill everyone." The two men laughed hysterically at that.

"Fine, have it your way," he said as he took an attacking stance. The two Soul Reapers unsheathed their Zanpakutos.

"This is great, two on one," sneered the Soul Reapers.

"Then the odds are in my favor," replied the leviathan of a man. The two men looked at each other taking their eyes off of their target. This gave the mystery man the opportunity to attack. He dashed forward, kneeing one Soul Reaper in the face knocking him to the ground. The other Soul Reaper was picked up by the throat. He tried to fight back by making shallow stabs to the man's tough body. He then dropped his Zanpakuto to try and use both hands to free himself. This was to no avail. Soon he ran out of air and fell limp as the strange assailant dropped him to the ground. He picked up the dead man's weapon and finished off the other Soul Reaper. He walked over to the cowering students of the Soul Academy. "Since you haven't become Soul Reapers yet…I will spare you. Now run! Tell the Soul Society I have come. I want them to know their destroyer."

"Who? Who has come!" whimpered a boy from behind a tree.

"Ryuu Raiden," he smiled evilly, "now go…before I change my mind."

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado Number 31! Shakkaho!" yelled a girl as Ryuu was walking away. The red ball of energy went flying towards its target and met its mark. "I got him!" she celebrated. As the smoke dissipated there was no body.

"And now I have a reason," the girl turned around terrified as Ryuu placed his index and middle finger to her forehead. "Hado Number 4. Byakurai." As the bolt traveled through the girl's skull, the other students watched in horror. He looked over at them and said, "Didn't I say run?" The young students ran off towards the Seireitei as per instructed. "I will have my vengeance." Soon, the pounding of the alarm sounded. "And so it begins."

As the storm progressed, Ryuu had successfully infiltrated the Seireitei and pummeled low ranking Soul Reapers into submission or unconsciousness. Slowly but surely he made it to the 10th Division barracks and quickly dispatched the guards. He entered the building and searched room to room for his weapon. If he encountered any resistance it was swiftly quelled. He then reached Captain Hitsugaya's office and luckily it was unoccupied. He tore it apart searching for his Zanpakuto. When he thought it wasn't there he threw back his head in frustration. He then saw it sitting atop a book shelf. He knocked over the book case and caught his sword as it came tumbling down. The shelves crashed to the floor and alerted the soul reapers as to where he was. He turned around only to find a group of Soul Reapers before him.

"We know who you are and why you've come," stated a higher ranking member, "Ryuu Raiden! Stand down and your sentenced will be lightened." Ryuu simply drew his Zanpakuto.


End file.
